Arthur gets an F
by toad005
Summary: When Arthur has to take a test-well an essay- he tries hard to get an A, but it does not seem right...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I just started writing fan fiction, so if this is not a good story please review. Thiayis an Arthur fanfic, and it is going to be in play form.**

**Characters-**

**Arthur, **_**the protagonist**_

**Buster, **_**the deuteragonist**_

**Backround Characters-**

**Francine**

**Muffy**

**Binky**

**Mr. and Mrs. Read**

**DW**

Other Characters-

**Jimmy Test, a test in Arthur's nightmare**

**Mr. Ratburn, a school teacher**

**Arthur Theme-**

_**Everyday, when you're walkin' down the street**_

_**And everybody that you meet **_

_**Has an original point of view;**_

_**And I say HEY!**_

_**What a wonderful kind of day!**_

_**If you can learn to work and play..**_

_**and get along with each other.**_

_**You got to listen to the heart, listen to the beat, **_

_**listen to the rhythm**_

_**The rhythm of the street**_

_**Open up your eyes**_

_**Open up your ears**_

_**Get together and make things better**_

_**By working together!**_

_**It's a simple message and it comes from the heart**_

_**Believe in yourself **_

_**cause that's the place to start !**_

_**And I say HEY! **_

_**What a wonderful kind of day**_

_**If we can learn to work and play**_

_**And get along with each other.**_

_**Hey! what a wonderful kind of day.**_

_**HEY!**_

_**Arthur: Hey, DW! ..AAHH! (falls)**_

Arthur: Did you ever take a test?

Like with Buster,

(flashback)

Buster: I got a C!

(end of flashback)

Arthur: and Francine,

(flashback)

Francine: Aww, I got a B! Well, at least it wasn't a D or F.

(end of flashback)

Arthur: and Binky.

(flashback)

Binky: I always get a D! Why couldn't it stop this time!

Mr. Ratburn: Oh, I'm sorry. You really got...an F.

Binky: OOOOOHHHHHH NNNOOOO! (faints)

(end of flashback)

Arthur: So, what did I get? I'm usually B+'s and A-'s...

Mr. Ratburn: Arthur, you got... an F-!

Arthur: NOOOOOO!

Title Card-

Arthur Gets an F

Start of Episode-

(In the classroom, Mr. Ratburn is announcing a test.)

Francine: So which test do we take?

Mr. Ratburn: I found the perfect test... no, an ESSAY, but you will still be graded.

ALL STUDENTS: AWWWWWW, CRA-

Mr. Ratburn: You all know there is no swearing allowed in this classroom, right?

All but Binky: Yes, Mr. Ratburn.

Binky (mumbling under his lips): Awwwwww, crap.

Mr. Ratburn: I HEARD THAT... but I will allow it just that once.

Binky: Yes, Mr. Ratburn.

Mr. Ratburn: Okay, your essay will be on if all the presidents-all 39- met each other. 10,000 to 500,000 words allowed.

All students: Oh no...

Buster: Can I reveal their real identities are aliens?

Mr. Ratburn: No.

Buster: OK then, can I make them tell jokes to each other.

Mr. Ratburn: Many Presidents loved to tell jokes. They are allowed, but only short ones.

Buster: Okay.

(Bell Rings)

Mr. Ratburn: Okay, here's your homework everyone. Study your history to know all the presidents and their characteristics. B. Johnson is allowed, but as an antagontist.

Everyone: OK, Mr. Ratburn.

**Please read and review. I will add more chapters soon. Also, give me ideas.**

**(Note: I do not own Arthur, its theme song, or characters. Any trademarks and things that are copyrighted belong to their respective owners.) **

**Bye! Remember to R&R!**


	2. Arthur spends the Night

Chapter 2

(Arthur's home)

Arthur: Hmmm... George Washington...John Adams...Thomas Jefferson...James Madison...THIS IS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT! I'm going to miss the Bionic Bunny Marathon! Featuring all 7,000 episodes of the hit show! IN ORDER WHICH THEY WERE AIRED!

This is such a long essay that I might not have time for any! Any of the 7,000! Any!

Why should I miss it?

Arthur's Conscience: Do it! Remember, Mr. Ratburn said we have to do it in a week!

Arthur: But how do I write about each President meeting each other, interacting with each other, talking about their White House Pets? It's...just impossible!

Arthur's Conscience: No, it's not. Long ago, in the third grade, people had to write more about 25 presidents! Nowadays, you don't have to say "A man with black beard, black hair, and a suit-Abraham Lincoln-walked in, you can just say "Lincoln walked in." So, even if you have 39 or 40 presidents, you still-

Arthur: You didn't finish.

Arthur's Conscience: You interrupted me. As I was saying, you still can do it easily now.

Arthur: OH. Why am I talking to a smaller version of me?

(With that remark, the conscience leaves.)

Arthur: Phew. That talk seemed to take forever.

(phone rings)

(Arthur picks up the phone.)

Buster: Hey, it's Buster! Wanna watch the Bionic Bunny marathon with me?

Arthur: No. Thanks for the offer, but I have to do my homework...Well, that can wait. I'll come.

Buster: M'kay!

(Arthur arrives at Buster's house. He finds Buster watching Episode 4- Attack of the Giant Crabcow People- and sits down on a chair.)

Buster: I pretended to be sick. I did it so I could watch the marathon.

Arthur: I had an argument with my parents.

(flashback)

Mr. Read: No, you can't go until you finish your homework.

Mrs. Read: I agree.

Arthur: But-

(constant, hard to understand arguing)

30 minutes later..

Arthur's parents (both): Okay, you can go.

Arthur: THANK YOU! (runs off)

(end of flashback)

(Arthur and Buster watch up to episode 13- Revenge of the Life-Sized Clown Doll with Duck Slippers, Part 2- when Arthur's parent's call.)

Arthur's Dad: Come back.

Arthur's Mom: Yes. It is 8:30, just 30 minutes before bedtime

Arthur: Can I please spend the night? It's Friday Night, after all.

Arthur's Mom: Okay. Just come and get your pajamas and bed supplies. Or a sleeping bag.

Arthur: I choose the Sleeping Bag.

Arthur's Dad: Okay, I'll tell Buster's mom you are spending the night.

Arthur: OK.

(Arthur puts phone back.)

Arthur: I have to go get some stuff, I'm spending the night.

Buster: Yay!

**Please R&R! In the next chapter, Arthur has a dream that terrifies him.**

(Disclaimer: Even though I do own Seasons 1-4 and a Buster Baxter doll, I do not own the show and its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)


	3. Dream

Chapter 3

(It is Saturday Morning. Arthur wakes up.)

Arthur: Come on, Buster, let's play soccer!

Buster: Let us invite Francine, Brain, and other friends.

1 hour later...

Arthur: That was a great game of soccer.

Buster: I agree.

Francine: Me too.

Brain: Me three.

Binky: Me four.

George: Me five.

Over the day, the friends do more things.

Then, they go to bed.

(Sunday)

Everyone rests.

(Sunday Night)

Arthur falls asleep. He has a BAD dream.

Dream Begins-

Arthur is studying for the test when it comes to life.

Test: I AM JIMMY TEST! You cannot study! DO NOT!

Arthur: AAH!

Jimmy Test: I have erased your progress of 19 presidents meeting so far!

Bionic Bunny: Because of your foolishness, I have been...canceled.

Arthur: NOOOOOOO!

Jimmy Test: Now I will chase you!

Arthur is desperate, but falls into the pit. Swirls of numbers and letters circle him!

Jim Test and Bio Bunny: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

DREAM ENDS-

(Arthur yells loudly)

Arthur: It was only a dream.. But I DID NOT STUDY!

Arthur: God, if you hear me, I really need time to study. Please God, please.

That night there was a snow storm.

Sorry this chapter was short, next will be longer. R R!


End file.
